<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Como debería ser by Chappylandia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811606">Como debería ser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia'>Chappylandia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rebelde Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Future Fic, los demás hacen aparición en algún punto, todos son adultos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces parecía que no podía haber nada peor que aguantar a Marizza y Pablo juntos, pero lo realmente imposible era aguantarlos cuando no estaban juntos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manuel Aguirre/Mía Colucci, Mía Colucci &amp; Pablo Bustamante, Pablo Bustamante/Marizza Pía Spirito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Como debería ser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Como debería ser<br/>24 de enero de 2020</p>
<p>Nota: Esta historia es una mezcla de los eventos ocurridos en las dos temporadas de Rebelde Way y los que describe la película Cuatro Caminos, y ocurre tiempo después de lo que ocurre en esta ultima.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La voz de Candela era tan parecida a la de Mia hace años que Luján por un momento se creyó con 15 años otra vez, a pesar de que la rubia tarada se encontraba sonriendo frente a ella.</p>
<p>Mia seguía siendo tan bonita como Luján supo siempre que era, a pesar de lo delgado de su rostro y la palidez de su piel, y las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos.</p>
<p>A la voz de la niña se sumó la de Pablo, y Mia sonrió más ampliamente.</p>
<p>“Pablo ha estado re imposible con enseñarle a tocar a Cande” dijo Mia con una risita “Manuel cree que es muy joven, pero Pablo insistió hasta que lo dejamos comprarle la guitarra”</p>
<p>“No se le quita lo pesado a ese idiota”</p>
<p>“No” admitió Mia riendo “pero Cande lo adora ¿sabes? A veces Manu se enfada por eso, sobre todo ahora que se la vive acá, como si no estuviera re contento también porque volvió a Buenos Aires”</p>
<p>“Si, bueno, algo bueno tenía que hacer el imbécil ese” se quejó Luján y Mia suspiro.</p>
<p>En su último año de escuela y los años que siguieron Luján creía ciegamente que no podía haber nada peor que aguantar a Marizza y Pablo juntos, pero lo realmente imposible era aguantarlos cuando no estaban juntos.</p>
<p>Luego de la graduación y la interrumpida gira de los chicos las cosas habían adquirido un orden, más o menos; Luján ahora laboraba como entrenadora profesional de futbol y en sus ratos libres daba clases a chicos huérfanos y de escasos recursos.</p>
<p>Mia seguía luchando contra su enfermedad y se dedicaba al diseño desde casa mientras que Manuel se ocupaba en la dirección de cortos comerciales para los negocios de Franco.</p>
<p>Sonia aún tenía actuaciones especiales como vedette, Pablo se había convertido en productor musical y Marizza estaba de gira en España con su primer disco de solista después de la disolución definitiva de Erreway.</p>
<p>Era increíble que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto y, sin embargo, cuatro días atrás Luján había recibido la llamada de Marizza diciéndole como estaba completamente convencida de que lo suyo con Pablo no tenía futuro y que era hora de dejarlo para siempre.</p>
<p>Como si siguieran siendo unos pendejos de cuarto año.</p>
<p>“Luján” Mia estaba débil, pero alegre “¿Podes decirle a Pablo y a Cande que vengan a comer? Mira que ya casi llega Manu”</p>
<p>“Sí, claro”</p>
<p>“Vos te quedas también ¿No?” preguntó Mia y Luján solo sonrió “las comidas son bastante aburridas sin Marizza, y Cande te re adora a vos”</p>
<p>“Ah, ya veo que me queres solo como sustituta de tu hermana favorita” Mia rio “dale che, andate a la cocina que yo voy por ellos”</p>
<p>Era fácil odiar a Pablo cuando no estaba. Luján sólo tenía que recordar la forma en la que se comportaba en tercer año, la infinidad de veces que Marizza derramó lágrimas por él, que a pesar de todo aún tenía mucho de nene de papá y arrogante.</p>
<p>Pero cuando se le veía así, sonriendo con una guitarra en las manos y cantando a dúo con su ahijada de cuatro años, Luján podía llegar a entender por qué su mejor amiga siempre terminaba volviendo a los brazos de aquel imbécil.</p>
<p>“¡Tía Luján!” la reconoció Candela y Luján sonrió. Pablo no sonrió, pero Luján no lo esperaba “¿Venís a comer con nosotros?”</p>
<p>“Si, chaparra” se rió “tu mamá ya nos está esperando para la merienda”</p>
<p>“No se dice merienda tía Luján” se quejó Candela levantándose del piso y sacudiendo su vestido “se dice comida”</p>
<p>Pablo se rió y Cande le miró ofendida antes de salir a la cocina a alcanzar a su mamá. Era tan parecía a Mia que en ocasiones dolía verla tan llena de vida mientras su madre se iba apagando.</p>
<p>“Vení vos también nene” Pablo la miró “Mia también me mandó por vos”</p>
<p>“Luján” dijo Pablo y Luján supo que iban a empezar otra vez.</p>
<p>Nadie sabía que había pasado ahora entre Pablo y Marizza. Laura había intentado sacar información de Tomás por medio de Guido y Pilar, pero o su ex-compañero había aprendido por fin a cerrar la boca o realmente en esta ocasión no sabía nada.</p>
<p>Lo único que se sabía es que cuatro días atrás Pablo había vuelto a Buenos Aires sin dar explicación alguna y con intenciones de quedarse, según le había dicho a Manuel.</p>
<p>“¿Qué queres?”</p>
<p>“¿Sabes algo de Marizza?”</p>
<p>Luján soltó un bufido y salió de la habitación sin contestarle.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Mi amor” dijo una voz a la espalda de Manuel y los brazos de Mia le rodearon el cuello “¿Hablaste con Pablo hoy?”</p>
<p>“¿Sabes que desde que regresó no ha pasado un día sin que me preguntes sobre Pablo?” se quejó Manuel mientras volteaba su silla para mirarla de frente “¿debo estar preocupado?”</p>
<p>“¿Por Pablo?” soltó una carcajada y Manuel sintió algo cálido recorriendo su estómago.</p>
<p>“Bueno, no lo sé” admitió entre risas “ya ves lo que decían en el colegio, que tú y él debían terminar juntos”</p>
<p>Mia le golpeó el pecho jugando y Manuel aprovechó para unir sus labios a los de ella. Hacía años que las manos de Mia siempre estaban frías y Manuel se obligó a ignorar el porqué.</p>
<p>Tenía que aprovechar cada momento que tuviera al lado de la mujer que amaba, no importaba si eran 5 o 100 años más los que tenían por delante.</p>
<p>“Estoy hablando en serio, Manuel” dijo Mia después de un rato, preocupada “desde que llegó pasa los días en casa y las noches en bares y boliches, ni siquiera estoy segura si sigue yendo a ese nuevo trabajo que nos contó”</p>
<p>“Mi vida, lo que haga Pablo es problema de Pablo” susurró “preocuparte no va a arreglar nada”</p>
<p>“Pero no puedo no preocuparme por Pablo” se quejó Mia haciendo pucheros y si Manuel no estuviera tan preocupado como ella posiblemente la hubiera tirado contra el escritorio para darle un beso “o por Marizza ¿Sabes que no ha llamado? ¿Cómo sé que está bien?”</p>
<p>“Está bien porque ella es Marizza y siempre está bien” aseguró Manuel “además ¿desde cuándo te preocupas tanto vos por Marizza? Si alguien de nosotros puede estar bien solo es ella, pareces Sonia cuando te pones así”</p>
<p>Mia hizo otro puchero y Manuel suspiro.</p>
<p>Pablo no había querido decirle nada sobre su discusión con Marizza, ni a Tomás, lo cual era aún más grave. Manuel se lo había preguntado la segunda noche de su regreso, pero su amigo no había soltado información alguna.</p>
<p>'Ambos sabíamos que no iba a durar, Manu' fue lo único que había podido sacarle, tras dos horas enteras de insistir, antes de que se fuera a perder por ahí con Guido.</p>
<p>Había algo de trágico en la actitud de Pablo luego de esta pelea que a Manuel no terminaba de gustarle, algo definitivo que las anteriores no habían tenido. Era algo triste de pensar después de todo lo que habían pasado.</p>
<p>“Manuel” dijo Mia tocándole el rostro y Manuel supo que no era la primera vez que lo llamaba “¿En qué pensas?”</p>
<p>“En lo afortunado que soy de que estés conmigo” admitió sentándola en sus piernas “para de preocuparte ¿Qué podemos hacer más que esperar a que se arreglen? No podemos vivir pendientes de los problemas de Marizza y Pablo, mi amor”</p>
<p>“No es eso” susurró “es algo que me dijo Cande hoy, luego de que ensayara con Pablo”</p>
<p>“¿Qué te dijo?” Mia se mordió el labio y Manuel alzó una ceja “¿Mia?”</p>
<p>“Le preguntó si cuando sea grande se va a casar con ella”</p>
<p>“Pero mi amor, Cande le pregunta eso a Pablo cada que lo ve” le dijo Manuel con una sonrisa que Mia no devolvió “él siempre le dice que sí, que cuando Marizza le corte el rostro”</p>
<p>“Pues ahora no le dijo lo mismo”</p>
<p>“¿Y qué le dijo?” </p>
<p>“Que si” Mia soltó un suspiro profundo y cerró los ojos “que ya se cansó de esperar”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Los preparativos de la fiesta de Candela eran el evento del año para la familia Aguirre-Colucci y todas las personas involucradas.</p>
<p>Pablo llevaba tres semanas en Buenos Aires, visitando a sus amigos casi a diario desde su regreso, así que no se sorprendió cuando Manuel en un arrebato de hartazgo lo obligó a acompañar a Mia para hacer las últimas compras antes de la fiesta de esa tarde.</p>
<p>Manu estaba a tres minutos de un ataque de histeria y Pablo no tuvo oportunidad ni corazón para reclamarle.</p>
<p>“Mia, te amo pero si no dejas de hacer eso voy a gritar” dijo, harto de que la hermosa mujer se moviera de un lado a otro “¡Mia!”</p>
<p>“¡Pablo!” se quejó mientras su amigo la tomaba de los hombros “¡Pablo para! ¿Qué haces? Vos sabes que aún falta la decoración, y el postre y…”</p>
<p>“La decoración vos la tenes hace meses, el postre lo va a traer Sonia y ya nos encargamos de la música” le dijo Pablo tratando de mantener la compostura y recordándose, no por primera vez, lo mucho que la quería “ahora para, por favor, antes de que me provoques un ataque”</p>
<p>Mia se tranquilizó lentamente y Pablo pudo respirar tranquilo, aunque de todos modos estuvieron al menos dos horas más en el centro comercial antes de poder convencer a su amiga de volver para la fiesta.</p>
<p>“Pablito” susurró Mia tomando su mano durante el viaje de regreso “¿Seguís enojado conmigo?”</p>
<p>“Yo no puedo enojarme con vos” </p>
<p>“Sí que podes” se quejó y Pablo soltó una risita.</p>
<p>“¿Cómo podría? Vos me diste la ahijada más linda del mundo” Mia sonrió complacida “y de eso te doy todo el mérito a vos, no al tarado de Manuel”</p>
<p>“Cande tiene los ojos de Manuel”</p>
<p>“Solo los ojos, afortunadamente” acotó Pablo aparcando el vehículo frente a la casa, donde ya se escuchaban voces conocidas.</p>
<p>Antes de que pudieran salir del vehículo sintió la mano de Mia en su hombro.</p>
<p>“Para, quiero hablar con vos” Pablo suspiró.</p>
<p>Podía burlar la insistencia de Manuel durante otro mes al menos, pero Pablo sabía que jamás podría hacer lo mismo con Mia. No ahora, cuando se miraba tan bien que todos estaban dispuestos a olvidar lo que pasaba con ella.</p>
<p>“Es sobre Marizza”</p>
<p>“Ya sé que es sobre Marizza” bufó “no me banco a tu marido con el tema, Luján me corta el rostro cada que la menciono y ahora vos también”</p>
<p>“Es porque estamos preocupados por ustedes, yo estoy preocupada por vos” dijo la mujer “regresas a media gira, solo, sin querer hablar con nadie ni mencionar el nombre de Marizza ¿Y no queres que nos preguntemos que paso?”</p>
<p>“Creí que todos supondrían que nos habíamos peleado, como siempre”</p>
<p>“Si pero esto no es como siempre ¿Verdad?” insistió la rubia y Pablo se dejó caer contra el asiento, derrotado “no tenes que darme detalles si no queres, solo quiero asegurarme de que vos estas bien”</p>
<p>Había hecho el esfuerzo durante las últimas tres semanas de pensar lo menos posible en Marizza, la forma en la que se habían gritado aquella noche, en lo mucho que dolía saber que ella lo seguía considerando tan inmaduro y egoísta como decía en el colegio.</p>
<p>Le había sido imposible olvidar los insultos que le dedicó la mujer que consideraba el amor de su vida antes de encerrarse en la habitación contraria para no volver a dirigirle la palabra.</p>
<p>Marizza salió de casa sin despedirse a primera hora del día siguiente y Pablo tomó la primera maleta que encontró para huir hacia Mia, Manuel y Candela, sin esperar siquiera a que volviera del ensayo para la serie de conciertos que tendría en Madrid.</p>
<p>Ni un mensaje recibió Pablo por parte de su todavía novia en el tiempo que llevaba ocultándose del mundo, y tampoco esperaba uno.</p>
<p>“¿Cómo se supone que voy a estar bien, Mia?” admitió “estoy hecho mierda”</p>
<p>“Marizza y vos se la pasan discutiendo y arreglándose” dijo Mia mientras llevaba su mano a acariciar el cabello rubio de su amigo “seguro que se van a arreglar también”</p>
<p>“No, no nos vamos a arreglar”</p>
<p>“¿Por qué no? Vos la amas, y ella te ama a vos”</p>
<p>“Porque no” afirmó mirándola fijo a los ojos “ahora fue ella la que mando todo a la mierda ¿sabes? Ella. Tengo casi un mes acá y ni una palabra, no me llama, nada”</p>
<p>Mia depositó un beso leve en el hombro de Pablo, quien recostó la cabeza contra la de ella.</p>
<p>“Estoy harto, Mia” susurró “y ¿sabes que es lo peor? Que llevo estas tres semanas sintiéndome un imbécil porque ella está allá y yo acá, y no puedo soportar la idea de que este con otro”</p>
<p>“No digas pavadas, Marizza no está con otro” le aseguró “vos la conoces, ella no es así”</p>
<p>“Ya sé, pero no puedo soportarlo” Mia suspiró, dejando un beso ahora en su mejilla “no, para, no seas así, tenemos que bajar ya o Manuel se va a poner histérico”</p>
<p>“¿Sabes que me dijo Manuel el otro día?” contó la rubia una vez que hubieron bajado las cosas “que en el colegio decían que vos y yo debíamos terminar juntos”</p>
<p>“Hubiera sido mucho más fácil enamorarme de vos”</p>
<p>“Ya, pero mucho menos divertido” Pablo soltó una carcajada.</p>
<p>Amigos, conocidos y familiares se encontraban ya dentro del hogar Aguirre-Colucci para cuando Pablo y Mia lograron dejar todo en la cocina y dirigirse al patio, donde la fiesta se celebraba.</p>
<p>Pablo estaba preparado mentalmente para los cuestionamientos de sus amigos, pero no para encontrarse frente a frente con la mujer que sostenía en brazos a su ahijada.</p>
<p>Candela gritó al verlos acercarse y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Marizza por primera vez en casi un mes. Cuando ella sonrió, Pablo sintió de golpe todo lo que la había extrañado.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Tengo algo para vos, muñequito” dijo Marizza en voz baja.</p>
<p>Pablo había hecho hasta lo imposible por ignorarla luego de ese primer encuentro, donde la presencia de Candela había sido suficiente para que el tuviera que acercarse a saludar a pesar de lo incomodo que se sintiera.</p>
<p>Habían sido casi dos horas de su novio ocultándose con Manuel, con Tomas y hasta con Nico, y la paciencia de Marizza estaba llegando al límite.</p>
<p>Sabía que se había extralimitado y que Pablo estaba enojado, pero esa no era razón para que le huyera como si tuviera la plaga.</p>
<p>“¿Y esto que es?” preguntó molesto, una vez Marizza dejó en sus manos la pequeña cajita que la había acompañado desde Madrid.</p>
<p>“Es una llave, tarado” rió, tomando ambas manos de su novio entre las suyas. Él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por retirarlas.</p>
<p>“¿De qué?” Pablo era siempre así, haciéndose el duro hasta que Marizza lograba acercarse lo suficiente para tomar sus manos entre las suyas y hablarle lo más cerca posible del rostro.</p>
<p>Pensar que a pesar de su enojo Pablo seguía siendo débil a sus palabras y a sus manos la hizo sonreír.</p>
<p>“Del departamento en España ¿De qué más?” la miró sorprendido “así cuando te canses de molestar a Mia y Manu podes volver a nuestra casa sin despertarme”</p>
<p>“Creí que no querías que fuera ‘nuestra’ casa” dijo y Marizza suspiró.</p>
<p>No estaba arrepentida de rechazar la propuesta de Pablo. Para Marizza la idea de una boda era uno de los prospectos menos atractivos de todos y Bustamente lo sabía, aunque era verdad que nunca habían hablado del tema.</p>
<p>Pero ella ya no era una chiquilina, y si bien hace algunos años se hubiera hecho la fuerte hasta que Pablo regresara arrastrándose a casa aceptando cualquier condición, sabía que ahora existía una gran posibilidad de que no lo hiciera.</p>
<p>“Yo nunca dije eso”</p>
<p>“Eso fue lo que vos me diste a entender”</p>
<p>Pablo trató alejarse y Marizza se acercó más, invadiendo su espacio personal. </p>
<p>Despertar sin Pablo a su lado durante las últimas tres semanas había hecho estragos en su ánimo y su corazón.</p>
<p>Incluso aunque él no la estuviera tocando Marizza podía sentir el aroma del perfume que Mora le había regalado la Navidad pasada, y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era suficiente para distraerla, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme.</p>
<p>La cercanía también lo estaba afectando a él, si la forma en la que no dejaba dirigir la mirada a sus labios era prueba de algo.</p>
<p>“No quiero casarme con vos, Pablo” afirmó, observando directamente los ojos azules del amor de su vida. </p>
<p>El cambio en la postura de Pablo fue dolorosamente evidente.</p>
<p>“Chao, Marizza”</p>
<p>“Para” le tomó la camisa “eso no es todo lo que quiero decir”</p>
<p>“¿Qué queres?” le recriminó el rubio “me buscas luego de tres semanas de no saber nada de vos y lo único que decís es que no queres casarte conmigo ¿Es joda?”</p>
<p>Marizza tembló ligeramente ante la dureza de su tono. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, aunque esperaba que Pablo le diera más oportunidad de explicarse.</p>
<p>Le estaba rompiendo el corazón, pero no podía traicionarse a sí misma.</p>
<p>“Yo te amo, Marizza” habló Pablo, desesperado.</p>
<p>“Yo también te amo” le aseguró “para, déjame explicarte y luego decidís si aceptas o no”</p>
<p>Pablo dio un último suspiro, resignado. Marizza le obligó a abrazarla por la cintura.</p>
<p>“Yo no soy como Mia ¿sabes?” explicó “no lo digo por mala onda, es que yo no soy como Mia. No quiero jugar a la casita con vos, con una nena y un perro, ni tampoco quiero dejar la música que amo por atender una familia”</p>
<p>“Quiero recorrer el mundo, quiero llegar a miles y quiero hacerlo con vos. Quiero que peleemos todas las noches sobre quien se va a acostar de qué lado de la cama y que me obligues en la mañana a salir a comprar café porque no te bancas un día sin esa mierda. Quiero discutir con vos por chiquilinadas y que me hagas el amor hasta que se nos olviden los problemas, y si alguna vez tenemos un nene quiero que tenga tus ojitos celestes, aunque todavía los quiero usar como canicas”</p>
<p>Pablo soltó una risa. Marizza aprovechó para colocar ambas manos en su rostro.</p>
<p>“No quiero casarme con vos, y no puedo prometer que algún día voy a querer” susurró “pero puedo prometer que voy a querer despertar con vos todos los días e irme a dormir a lado tuyo todas las noches, y que siempre, no importa si estamos bien o mal, siempre voy a estar enamorada de vos, He-man trucho”</p>
<p>La estaba mirando de una forma que Marizza no sabía cómo interpretar, pero algo en su interior le decía que las cosas iban a terminar bien. La forma en la que su novio la pegó contra su cuerpo confirmaba la teoría.</p>
<p>“Sos una tarada” dijo Pablo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Él también estaba sonriendo “¿no pudiste decirme todo eso hace tres semanas?”</p>
<p>“Bueno, si el señor no se hubiera subido al primer avión de vuelta a Buenos Aires habría podido” le reclamó ella “en la gira están re molestos con vos, Pablito, tuve que inventar una excusa boba sobre tu vieja para que no nos cancelaran todo”</p>
<p>“Ah mira ¿No es porque echaste a otro productor? Benito se re molestó con vos, seguro”</p>
<p>“Benito sabe que sos un nene y que no podes vivir sin mi”</p>
<p>“Si, tenes razón, no puedo vivir sin vos” admitió Pablo colocando una de sus manos en el rostro de Marizza, acercándola “no sé qué me hiciste, Marizza Pía Andrade, pero no te vas a poder librar de mi”</p>
<p>“Nunca me quiero librar de vos, Pablo” fue su turno de decir, sonriendo, antes de que el rubio terminara de cerrar la distancia entre ellos para unir sus labios.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Mientras observaba a su hermana y cuñado comerse la boca enfrente de todos los invitados a la fiesta, Mia tuvo que reprimir un gritito.</p>
<p>Marizza y Pablo eran insoportables, pero Mia los amaba por encima de todas las cosas con excepción única de Manuel y Candela, y saber que volvían a estar juntos le daba paz a su corazón.</p>
<p>“Ah bueno” dijo su marido abrazándola por detrás “uno aquí muerto de angustia y esos dos comiéndose la boca”</p>
<p>“Basta, no seas malo” riño Mia con cariño “Pablo estaba re mal, y Marizza seguro estuvo igual o peor”</p>
<p>“Bueno si mi amor, pero no por eso nos tenemos que bancar sus dramas de telenovela mexicana en el cumpleaños de Cande”</p>
<p>Mia sonrió al escuchar a Manuel. Su marido no era el único de los invitados que se habían detenido para observar el show; su papá, Sonia, Mora y su suegra también observaban a la pareja, divertidos.</p>
<p>Luján se quejaba, probablemente de lo horribles que eran esos dos, con Marcos y Luna, y parecía que Tomás había ganado una fuerte suma de dinero a Guido gracias a la reconciliación de su mejor amigo.</p>
<p>Roco tenía el celular a modo de grabación desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo, para enfado de Vico, y Felicitas parecía tan contenta como ella de que los testarudos esos estuvieran de nuevo juntos y felices.</p>
<p>Al fin todo parecía volver a su lugar.</p>
<p>“Hablando de Cande” dijo Mia sin perder su sonrisa “mejor que no vea la escena que están protagonizando sus padrinos”</p>
<p>“¿Por qué?”</p>
<p>“Bueno mi amor, porque nuestra nena está re enamorada de Pablito” se rió Mia y Manuel hizo una mueca “le va a romper el corazón”</p>
<p>“Y yo le voy a romper la cabeza”</p>
<p>“Y Marizza te la va a romper a vos si le tocas a su muñequito” insistió “dale Manuel, Pablo es re bueno con Cande ¿No es mejor así a que su primera decepción sea en el colegio?”</p>
<p>“Cande es muy chica para andar pensando en decepciones amorosas” Mia soltó una carcajada “además, estoy seguro que la decepción por Pablito no le va a durar mucho”</p>
<p>Manuel sonrió de oreja a oreja y Mia perdió la capacidad de respirar sólo por un segundo. No importaba el tiempo que llevaran viviendo juntos, las sonrisas de Manuel siempre tenían ese efecto en ella.</p>
<p>“¿Por qué?”</p>
<p>“Y bueno, puede que la chaparra se ponga mal unos días cuando sepa que ya no va a poder casarse con Pablo” admitió “pero estoy seguro que pronto le encontrará el lado bueno de esto”</p>
<p>“¿Cómo cuál?” cuestionó Mia alzando una ceja. Manuel sonrió de lado.</p>
<p>“Ah yo no sé” dijo besando levemente su mejilla “ahora con la tía Marizza y el tío Pablo otra vez de luna de miel ¿Qué tanto tendremos que esperar para verlos peleando por el nombre de nuestro futuro sobrinito?”</p>
<p>Mia se rio de nuevo. De pronto Pablo y Marizza habían desaparecido de la vista de todos, posiblemente a comenzar a practicar para ese ‘futuro sobrinito’ que esperaba Manuel.</p>
<p>Candela corría por el patio de la casa en compañía de los hijos de Luna y Nico, y la pequeña de Felicitas, bajo la mirada vigilante de sus abuelos, todas las personas que le importaban bajo un mismo techo, disfrutando de otro año más en compañía de lo mejor de su vida.</p>
<p>No importaba lo que deparara el destino, ni los exámenes médicos que tendría que hacerse al día siguiente, ni el futuro incierto que todavía se cernía sobre algunos de ellos; en ese momento, en ese lugar, todo era como debería ser.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>